It's Camp WannaRunAround, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: When Eudora and Sally are dragged to Camp WannaRunAround, Eudora must overcome her worst fear-dinosaurs.


_**It's Camp WannaRunAround, Charlie Brown**_

_**Chapter 1: Eudora Meets Barney**_

It was a beautiful day at the Peanuts Gang's school, and on the playground, Hannah and Kim were clapping hands together as part of a game. Just then, Sally and her friend Eudora approached the school gate. "You'll love my new friends, Eudora. I bet they can't wait to meet you." Sally said with a smile.

"But are you sure it's okay to come to the school playground during after-hours and on weekends?" Eudora asked.

"Of course it's okay. No one really leaves the doors locked, anyway." Sally said as she opened the gate door and approached Hannah and Kim. "Hi Hannah, hi Kim!"

"Hi Sally!" Kim and Hannah greeted with a smile.

"Who's your friend?" Hannah asked, politely.

"This is Eudora. We met at summer camp last year. It was a really pleasant experience. Unlike the last times I visited camp." Sally said as Eudora smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you both." Eudora said. "I'm Eudora and I love playing games; but I hate dinosaurs...especially a ferocious, meat eating Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Nice to meet you too, Eudora. Wanna play with us?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Sure." Eudora said as she and Sally sat next to Kim.

"Watch this!" Kim said. She then made a really silly face that made Hannah, Sally, and Eudora laugh.

"Watch this!" Hannah said. She then made an even sillier face, making Kim, Sally, and Eudora laugh.

"Check this out!" Sally said, puffing up her cheeks, and waving her hands, like she was a fish, making Kim, Hannah, and Eudora laugh so hard. Kim then realized something.

"Where did Chip and Peppermint Patty go?" Kim asked.

"I don't know." Hannah replied. She, Kim, Sally, and Eudora then went to look for Chip and Peppermint Patty, but they didn't have to look for long as they both jumped from behind the tree near the bike rack, making even sillier faces.

"We got you guys!" Chip said as Kim, Sally, Hannah, and Eudora laughed at that.

"Hi Sally. Who's the new kid?" Peppermint Patty asked with a smile.

"This is my camp friend, Eudora. Eudora, this is Peppermint Patty. She had a crush on my big brother before he hooked up with Heather, the little red haired girl." Sally said, making Peppermint Patty growl.

"Let's play some more!" Eudora said as everyone sat on the tree bench. "Okay, whoever laughs first, loses. One, two, three!"

With that, everyone made silly faces, but Hannah was the one to laugh first. "Hannah laughed first!" Sally taunted as she giggled with Kim and Eudora.

"I never win this game!" Hannah said.

"That because Chip makes such silly faces." Kim said as Chip's mouth dropped when he looked at something.

"Oh, look. He's making one right now." Hannah said, thinking they were playing again. "Are we playing again?"

"What? No. I just can't believe what I'm seeing. Look!" Chip pointed to Snoopy and Stephen, both of them wearing forest ranger uniforms, marching together.

"Isn't that your brother's dog?" Eudora asked, to which Sally giggled and nodded.

"It's Stephen! And old Snoop!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile as she walked up to them. "Hi Stephen! Hiya Snoop! What you up to?"

"Sorry. Can't talk right now. Got a job to do." Stephen said with a deep voice, and Snoopy muttering something like, 'what he said'. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and marched with Stephen and Snoopy all around the playground. As they marched, they sang a song.

**_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_The Noble Duke of York_

_He had ten thousand men_

_He marched them to the top of the hill_

_And he marched them down again_

_And when you're up, you're up_

_And when you're down, you're down_

_And when you're only halfway up,_

_You're neither up or down_

_The Noble Duke of York_

_He had ten thousand men_

_He marched them to the top of the hill_

_And he marched them down again_

_And when you're up, you're up_

_And when you're down, you're down_

_And when you're only halfway up,_

_You're neither up or down_

As everyone else continued to march around the playground, Stephen and Snoopy marched upstairs to the tree house. Once on top, they greeted Woodstock who was holding some binoculars, and the Barney doll. "Forest Rangers Stephen and Snoopy, reporting for duty sir!" Stephen said, saluting with Snoopy. Woodstock saluted back and gave his doggy friend his binoculars. "Now, let's see what the forest looks like today, Forest Ranger Snoopy." Snoopy nodded and they began to obverse the area around them. "Some houses and cars, but no forest." Snoopy shrugged as he and Stephen continued to look. "More houses and cars." They were busy observing the area around them that they didn't notice the Barney doll coming to life. Woodstock noticed it first and squeaked to gain Snoopy and Stephen's attention. They then looked through their binoculars and saw Barney's green tummy. "Hey there's some green stuff. Maybe's that's a forest."

"Huh?" Snoopy muttered confused.

"I think it's just my bright, green tummy!" Barney happily said.

"Hey!" Snoopy squeaked.

"Barney!" Stephen happily yelled as he and Snoopy hugged their dinosaur friend.

"Hi Stephen! Hi Snoopy! Gee, I really like your new clothes." Barney said, observing their outfits.

"This is our forest ranger uniforms. And our forest ranger binoculars." Stephen explained.

"I see. So, are you both forest rangers?" Barney asked, to which Snoopy nodded.

"Well, Snoopy is. But me, not yet. But we had a real forest ranger visit our school today." Stephen explained. "She keeps track of animals, and helps people when they're camping and hiking. And sometimes she climbs to this really high tower, and watches for forest fires."

"Wow! So, do you want to be a forest ranger when you grow up?" Barney asked.

"Well, I guess so. Except, I've never really been in a forest. I can't even see one." Stephen said, hanging up his hat.

"Hmm..." Snoopy muttered as he and Barney tried to think of ways that Stephen could see a forest. It wasn't long until Barney came up with an idea.

"Well, one way you could visit a forest is by visiting a summer camp." Barney happily suggested. Snoopy and Woodstock both smiled and giggled when Barney said that.

"Summer camp? How am I supposed to get to summer camp?" Stephen asked, not realizing that he was already dressed in pajamas and standing inside a cabin.

"That's easy. You just got to close your eyes, and use your imagination." Barney said, and Stephen did just that.

"Okay, I'm using my imagination. How do I know if it's working?" Stephen asked.

The sound of a bugle answered Stephen's question as Stephen looked around in confusion. "Chip?"

"Stephen?" asked Chip.

"What's going on here?" Linus wondered.

"Where are we?" Schroeder realized.

"What happened?" Franklin asked.

"Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?" groaned Charlie Brown.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Stephen exclaimed as the boys all saw Barney and Snoopy blowing into bugles.

"It's Barney!" the boys realized.

"Let's go outside!" Chip exclaimed after the boys finished exploration of the cabin.

As the boys reunited with the dinosaur and beagle, the girls marched towards the bugle, with Peppermint Patty and her teddy bear leading the way.

"You know, all this marching is working up my appetite." Patty told the girls.

"All this marching made me loose my appetite, Sir." Marcie replied.

"WHY?!" Eudora cried, obviously hating every second of this adventure. "Sally, you know I HATE dinosaurs! Especially a Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

"You'll like Barney. He's silly and lots of fun." Sally comforted, holding Eudora's hand. "And I'm right here every step of the way."

"Thanks, Sally."

"Oof." Barney breathed in from all the bugle playing. "I blew so hard, I thought I was gonna turn purple."

The kids blinked at the statement. "Uh, Barney, you ARE purple." Hannah chuckled.

"Yeah." Sally agreed as Eudora screamed in fear.

"Oh, you're right." Blushed Barney. "Well, anyways, I am counselor Barney and on this beautiful summer morning, I welcome you to Camp WannaRunAround."

"Camp what?" Marcie asked Peppermint Patty and Lucy, both shrugged in confusion.

"Wanna?" Heather asked.

"Run?" Linus questioned.

"Around?" Eudora shivered in fear.

"That's right, campers." said Barney. "And it's the most wonderful summer camp you could ever imagine." Smiling, all the campers saluted as Snoopy raised the campground flag.

_**Barney:**_

_The sun is awake and shining bright._

_Our flag rising from the ground._

_We know that another day has begun,_

_Here at Camp WannaRunAround._

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_At Camp WannaRunAround, there's lots to do._

_Learn about camping and have fun too._

_Camp WannaRunAround is the place for me and you._

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_We can climb up on a rock._

_With the animals, we can talk._

_We're ready for great outdoors._

_On a long nature walk!_

_(__**Eudora:**_

_Not me!)_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_At Camp WannaRunAround, there's lots to do._

_Learn about camping and have fun too._

_Camp WannaRunAround is the place for me and you._

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Now, let's go row a boat,_

_Singing while we float._

_We might catch a fish or two._

_Maybe one for me and you._

_(__**Eudora:**_

_Ew!)_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_At Camp WannaRunAround, there's lots to do._

_Learn about camping and have fun too._

_Camp WannaRunAround is the place for me and you._

_At Camp WannaRunAround, there's lots to do!_

_Learn about camping and have fun too._

_Camp WannaRunAround is the place for me and you._

_Camp WannaRunAround is the place for me and you!_


End file.
